SLY: The Unpure One
by TheSeaSaltySaltBubbleGumTree
Summary: Zack has been grieving over the loss of his beloved, so Sly and the gang help him out. But will the arrival of a new threat change things?


**SLY: The Unpure One**** Chapter 1: Numb**

Zack lay on his bed in the safehouse in Japan; It was only two days since the death of his beloved, and the final end of Clockwerk. "Get off that bed, Zack. You've been laying there for days. What about food? This isn't what Kilayla would want," Sly growled. Hearing that name said lit off a spark of pain for the younger Cooper. He shot his head over at his older brother, "You'd be doing this same as me if it were Carmelita that guarded you," he retorted. Sly decided it was no use arguing, so he left the room, not noticing he made a book fall off the bookshelf as he did. Zack sighed, picking up the book. He was about to put it away, but noticed the title, 'Legend of the Ressurection Stone'. "How intruiging..." He said to himself, sitting on the bed, and began to read the book. _Legend has it, there were three mythological goddesses that created three precious artifacts. One of these was dubbed, 'The Ressurection Stone', because it had the power to revive a person of choice. However, the rock was sealed deep inside a temple, built to praise the Goddess of Life, the maker of the stone. So_ _all who dared to steal the artifact were doomed. Those who escaped mysteriously died days later._ "Interesting... Then that stone shall be mine," Zack smirked devilishly. He closed the book, walking down the hall to the meeting room. He opened the book to the right page and slammed it onto the table. "Take a look at this, Bentley," Zack said.

Bentley went over the pages a few times before saying, "Let me guess. You want us to help you find the stone." Zack nodded, "Exactly, it's located in China, if I read correctly. Please, you have to help me! This is the one chance I have to see her again," He frowned. "Eh, Whatever. I'm just tired of sitting around in the safehouse all day." Sly mumbled. Zack jumped for joy and bolted into the back of the van, waiting impatiently. The gang slowly got ready for the trip, which pushed Zack to insanity. "GET IN, GET IN, GET IN, GET IN!" He screeched, beginning to have a temper tantrum.

Along the way, nobody could think, because Zack became very jumpy and kept asking, "Are we there yet?" every three seconds. Dimitri had to give him a cigarette just to calm him down. It worked a little too well, as he was going on to the purple lizard about how the cigarette was. "Ciggies so smooth," Zack said again, taking another drag. "Yeah Yeah, you said that 100 times already. So shut it." Dimitri said, losing his patience.

"What did you put in that cigarette?" Sly groaned. "Nothing, It's store brand." Dimitri said. "Oh." "ARE WE THERE YET?" Zack snapped to hyper-mode, but seemed to be malfunctioning. He was repeatingly saying, "Are we there yet?", but at a dangerously annoying rate. Sly just about snapped at the silver haired boy. "SHUT UP!" He screeched, throwing a big rock at the younger Cooper's head. Zack passed out cold on the floor.

"Finally, peace." Sly breathed. A few hours later, they arrived at the temple, and Zack woke up when the engine stopped. "ARE WE THERE YET?" He shouted. "Yes, asshole, we're here." said the Panda King. Zack glared at him. The fat, humble Panda didn't really seem to enjoy his company either. "Well, good. Dimitri, gimme a smoke." Zack said, taking a cigarette and getting Dimitri to light it. They all walked into the temple casually, not finding any traps and danger. But they didn't notice a shadow lurking in the dark. A certain psychotic baboon obsessed with revenge...

"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, Become so tired, so much more aware!~" Zack sang, listening to his iPod. Sly took the device and crushed it to pieces. "Aww," Zack whined. "Don't whine. I'll steal you a new one, so shush," Sly growled. Zack gave him the middle finger behind his back and continued on. They soon came to a big round room with an altar in the middle. On the pedestal, sat a small crystal like object that floated with a slight glow. "The Ressurection Stone!" Zack cried, running up to it and grabbing it. He saw a figure at the corner of his eye that suddenly jumped at him, but he dodged and punched the figure into the wall. "Oh, came out of hiding, Dr. M?" Sly laughed, waving his cane in front of his face. "Nyanananana, You can't have this, because you are so dumb!" Sly bragged. "Geez, you act younger than me," Zack laughed. "Enough chit-chat. I have come to steal that stone, and revive Clockwerk once again!" Dr. M shouted. "Too bad. You're not taking it. It's... my last option..." Zack said, with a sudden look of sadness on his face. "So I won't let you take it from me!" He growled. Dr. M was suddenly attacked by Sly from behind, who grabbed him and held him back. "Go! Use a portal to escape to where she was buried. We'll take it from here." Sly said.

"Thanks, big brother." Zack smiled, running into the portal and closing it behind him. "Noooo! That crystal was suppose to be MINE! DIE!" Dr. M cried, throwing a spear at the closing portal, which missed and hit Panda King in the leg. It bounced off, and Panda King walked over to him looking rather pissed. "Hmph." Panda King grabbed the monkey and gave him a wedgie.

A few seconds later, Zack arrived in the middle of a funeral. Kilayla's funeral. "Kid, where the hell did you come from?" A man asked. "Oh, Aren't you Kilayla's father? Meh, I was just dropping by to mend the hearts at this funeral." Zack said, pulling the Ressurection Stone from his pocket. "Using this," Zack began, "I shall revive my beloved..." He knelt beside her coffin, casually opened it, and put the rock in her hand, and used her hand to crush the stone and activate the sequence of revival. The crowd of people were amazed; she woke up and rose out from the coffin. "OH MY GOSH! A ZOMBIE!" A little girl screamed. "No, silly! I just used the fabled 'Ressurection Stone' on her. She has been reawakened." Zack smiled. "Beloved Kilayla," Zack hugged her, "You're alive!" He cried, holding her tightly. "Thank you so much..." She replied, hugging him back.

He kissed her deeply, wishing that they would never be torn apart again.


End file.
